


成瘾物

by Balepnar



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balepnar/pseuds/Balepnar
Summary: 为庆祝哈里康复，警督准备了*秘密*礼物。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	成瘾物

**Author's Note:**

> 慢热，前戏比正戏多

金·曷城到达三楼走廊尽头的时候，发胶已经融化了一半。他从裤袋翻出钥匙，悄无声息拧开门锁。在阳光没完全消失的钟数里，这种行为谨慎得毫无必要。他设想了三种可能的场面，调整抿紧的嘴角，然后推开了门：夕阳洒在玄关褪色的地砖上，一双绿皮鞋整齐地伴在工装靴旁，医用拐杖靠在墙上。玄关正对的沙发上只有一叠卷宗，房间里也没有不寻常的气味或污渍。金踏入起居室，探头搜寻那人的身影。

警探安静地坐在餐桌前，眉头紧锁盯着手里的照片，桌面上散落着几张案件记录表。一切如常，没有不明液体，没有撕碎的窗帘。

“哈里？”

哈里尔杜博阿被吓得一激灵，差点碰翻水杯，几颗水滴溅到照片上。

“操，金！不是你，抱歉。”哈里起身去够电视柜上的餐巾纸，金两步上前把他按回椅子上。

“你别动，别伤着腿。”警督转身先把左手提着的白色塑料袋安置在茶几上，才帮哈里取过纸巾盒。“没事，照片镀了膜，不会晕开。”金扶着餐椅椅背看这病号手忙脚乱地擦干水迹，活像被父母抓到犯错的孩子。

哈里轻轻甩干照片，让它们靠在桌边墙面，大手让这谨慎的动作略显滑稽。他满意地轻哼一声，抬头看向金。“今天怎么这么早？”

“我去检疫所取了药，戈特里布说如果结痂就是快好了，再换一次药就行。”金用下巴指向茶几上的袋子，伸出手向哈里发出邀请，“来坐沙发。”

“金，我没事，已经不怎么疼了。”哈里接过他的手，没怎么使劲就站起来了，确实没在逞强。哈里手心很热，只是从餐桌到沙发的几步路就把金的手也握湿了。

一米八五的前体育教师把屁股砸在沙发上，金皱眉思忖新买的坐垫什么时候又会被这人坐坏。哈里把短裤褪到膝盖就不动了，金只得附身架起他毛茸茸的腿让裤管依次从双脚穿出来。

“你倒挺自觉的，习惯我服侍了吗？”警督把裤子卷成一团扔到哈里脸上，让他好好闻闻是不是该洗了。

哈里任由裤子留在脸上没吭声，胸部起伏说明他不太介意自己裤子的味道。一会儿他觉得没意思，悻悻把裤子甩下沙发，嘴倔得老高。“伤好了就要回局里上班，我还想和你待久一点。”

“你在局里也能见我，朝夕相对不嫌烦？”金从袋子里掏出医用胶布和酒精搁在沙发上，蹲在哈里面前，推了推眼镜鼻梁。

“那可不一样。普莱斯肯定会让你去带托尔森或着切斯特，不会让我们搭档，太浪费资源。”哈里坐直身子摸了摸右大腿上的纱布，作势要撕却被金拍开了手，只得乖乖放下。“你把我这块儿腿毛剃了，新长出来痒得很。”

“不剃也行，还有别的脱毛方法，你想试试？”警督没有抬头，只是从镜片上方瞄了哈里一眼，右手抚上他没受伤的另一侧大腿，拇指擦过大腿内侧。

还没来得及收起嬉皮笑脸，哈里喉头肉眼可见动了一下。“金，我错了。”他绝望地闭上眼睛，又猛地睁开。“所以你昨晚洗澡这么久——”

“对，但是我还不打算给你看，你现在不宜多动。”金用手背抹去脖子上的汗，把领口往下扯了扯，取出两个医用手套，假装忽略沙发上越发明显的呼吸声。“坐好一点，要给你换药了。”

金骨节分明的手指探进硅胶手套，指尖滑入尽头把毫无生气的橡胶制品*撑满*，翻转手心下捋手套底部盖住手腕，然后轻轻撕下医用胶布：一块条状伤疤显露出来——子弹并非正面击中哈里的大腿——覆盖着暗红痂状物，靠近大腿内侧的部分有些已经脱痂，伤处边缘还有胶布留下的红肿痕迹。他处理（或看着医生处理）这块伤口已经不下十次，狰狞的形状仍令他不自觉咬紧牙关。中枪后第三天就开始跑动对哈里的伤口恢复绝无益处，作为四十多岁的酒鬼他的恢复速度已算得上奇迹。

警督闭上眼试图重新专注眼前，一只温热的手抚上他头顶，彻底揉乱了他快要垮塌的发型。

“我没事，金，真的。”哈里朝他眨眨眼睛，牵起他的手覆在伤疤上。“走路不疼，就是上下楼梯有点疼。我估计竹节虫的汁液有促进愈合的作用。”

金摇了摇头，用棉签沾上碘酒擦拭那块无毛的肌肤，抹上消炎药后重新铺上纱布。“我跟戈特里布说你胶布过敏，他白了我一眼，还是大发慈悲丢给我一卷纸胶布。他说钱从你工资里扣。”

“扣吧，扣光我就提前退休，你主外，我主内。”哈里抖起左腿，马上被警督按住膝盖。

“我不介意啊，”金轻巧地把手套从指尖剥下来，起身收拾药瓶和棉签，“但是你要想想怎么*犒劳*我？”警督弯着腰，本来就宽松的领口随着重力往下荡，哈里隐约瞧见他腋下风光不太寻常，热流迅速往下身窜，把新买的白内裤顶出一个尖尖。

“金，你全身都……？”哈里抓过他纤薄的手腕，仔细端详着前臂：原本稀疏的毛发不见踪影，皮肤细腻得连毛孔都看不见——是西奥血统优势。

警督像被烫着一样倏地抽出手别过脸，耳尖已染上了红色，眼角瞥见那人的柱状物开始从内裤边缘探出头。“没想到你好得这么快，我以为你还要过两周才能……剧烈运动。”

“所以，曷城医生，”哈里抬起警督下巴迫他直视自己——41分局的迪克·马伦很清楚此刻自己的瞳孔将会如何侵占蓝色虹膜。“你批准我做剧烈运动吗？”

金紧咬下唇无声眨眼，眨了三次，然后认命般垂下眼帘避开那过于灼热的视线。“……只要你保证不弄裂伤口。”

话音未落，警督双肩已经被压在沙发上，后脑勺差点砸到扶手，温热湿濡的触感占据他的颈窝，过长的胡须扫过脖颈处的每一寸皮肤：哈里有段时间没刮胡子，那毛发生长的速度就像哈里·杜博阿本人一样肆意妄为。

金双手握住警探耳侧试图把他从自己脸上掰开，却无法逾越两人的体型和*力量*差距。他放弃挣扎，只能环绕住那人宽厚的肩膀，任由眼镜在凌乱的动作中被顶歪。好不容易找到一个角度让脖子不那么酸，就被握住小腿猛地往前扯，汗衫在摩擦中卷到了胸骨下方。哈里暂停对他脖颈的热烈攻击，依然低着头，粗糙的掌心摩挲他纤薄的腹部肌肉，随后抽出皮带、金属扣撞向地面当啷作响。

金不敢喘气，默默看着那人解开他的工装裤扣子，节奏突然慢下来：哈里谨慎地挑起内裤松紧带探进警督下腹，而在两层布料覆盖下的隐秘处。手指掠过的路径燃起热度，金期待自己全然勃发的硬挺能得到抚慰，然而哈里只是轻轻扫过根部又重新抚向下腹，从耻部缓缓回到肚脐：这条轨迹上原本也应覆着一条分明的深色痕迹，但昨晚已随蜜蜡和水流消失得悄无踪影。

模糊中发现那人停下动作抬起了头，金抓住喘息的机会把眼镜重新架好，才发现好一会儿没看到哈里的表情了：又是*那种*丢了魂的表情，是花20个小时*内化*思维之后的醍醐灌顶，是和脑子里某个*声音*争论后的灵光一现，是拍下伊苏林迪竹节虫的虔诚和迷茫。

“哈里？”金以手肘为支点撑起身子，凑近细细端详：随着他的靠近哈里瞳孔焦点没有变化，似越过他看向更远方；远方也许有海，海上雾气染湿了哈里的蓝眼睛。

金屈起食指，用凸出的指节轻轻勾勒哈里下巴那道覆着青色须根的沟壑，由下颌到唇瓣打住，又刮了一下他的鼻尖。下一瞬间警督就陷入一个坚实温暖的拥抱中，熟悉的尼古丁味环绕着他，隐约还能闻到新换的海洋调须后水。背部被两只大手禁锢住，肋骨撞上哈里富有弹性的腹部，下颚卡在宽厚的肩膀上。

“你不知道，金，”哈里手从背部游走到他后颈，没有放松丝毫力度，“这三十天来我有多想*要你*。”

“现在你可以要我，只是，”警督也抚过哈里后背，劝慰般轻轻拍打，“先拉窗帘好吗？”

哈里依然失神，怔怔地松开手。

从温暖的禁锢中挣脱，金锁上阳台门，将窗帘拉得严严实，从餐桌抽屉里取出润滑和安全套：尽管哈里不能大幅动作，他们还是想尽了各种*边缘性*办法解决生理需求，并且对于两个久未开荤的中年男人来说也有点过于*频繁*，于是他在家里每个角落都备了些用品以防万一。

警督回到沙发墙，手放在裤腰、用眼神询问哈里是否想自己*拆礼物*，却没料到那人会倏地跪下环抱他的窄胯，侧过脸隔着工装裤粗硬的面料感受其下勃发的热度——金已经硬了太久，他怀疑再磨蹭几分钟前液就要渗出外裤，而哈里比他想象中更有耐心——随后伸出舌头从肚脐向下舔舐、湿热的触感探进裤头，逼得他泄出一声甜蜜的呻吟。

哈里对自己的成果相当满意，终于舍得解开金属扣、连内裤一起剥到脚踝，卡在金还没来得及脱的靴筒上，灼热的阴茎随之弹出拍在哈里侧脸，顶部有滴汁液从孔中流出，一下被卷舌舔进口腔，惹得柱体难以抑制地抽动一下。哈里并不心急，凑近了细细端详：终年藏于布料下的隐蔽区域比警督的手臂和脸部更*苍白*哈里忍不住把囊袋一口含住。蜜蜡招待过的肌肤光滑而有弹性，像火候正好的溏心蛋温暖诱人。他闭眼大口吮吸，就着流下的唾液伸手探向阴囊后方轻抚。混杂渴望和无助的呻吟充斥着起居室，警督双腿正变得绵软无力，只得抓起哈里的发丝发出求饶信号。

警督喘着气向后退了半步，皱起眉头重新审视眼前的状况：哈里还跪在地上，红晕已经从他脸部蔓延到胸前，但不是那种酒精引起的深红。金伸手托起哈里手肘终于让他顺势站起身，膝盖已经跪得有点发红，“警探，我请你现在*操我*。”

哈里没有说话，只是扶住警督的腰轻轻把他放倒在沙发上，随后又去解他的鞋带、把卷成一团的内裤和工装裤从他瘦削的脚踝脱下，然后吻上他的脚背，从脚背向光裸的小腿落下轻啄，在那几道浅色疤痕格外留心、虔诚而热切一路向上，在膝盖流连：“你真美……金，你是我这辈子见过最美的人。”

随着不可置否的一声轻笑，金轻轻摘下眼镜放在扶手，取过润滑液挤满指尖，探向臀缝、在穴口轻轻打转。“……如果你再不进入正题，我可就要自己动手了。”

哈里将注意力转向*正题*，伸出舌头探索紧致的入口，不多时就让那圈肌肉放松警惕。当他把勃起从内裤中释放出来时，硬挺在内裤上顶得太久已经有点发疼，更别提布料前方湿濡了一大片。他握住警督的脚踝架在肩膀上，缓缓顶入。

金伸出双手托住大腿后方，掰开双腿为让哈里更轻松挤入。疼痛程度尚在可接受范围之内，他调整自己的呼吸尽力放松穴口，当沉甸甸的囊袋终于撞上他臀肉时，哈里发出一声低吼，像是赢得了一场旷日持久的争斗。哈里开始抽动臀部，缓慢而坚定地深入，同时握住他的脚踝舔舐着他纤长的脚趾，舔舐的速率与抽动同步。

“哈里！你不用——”

那人闻声放开了他的腿，双手撑在他腰侧，宽厚的身型笼罩在他上方。金把双腿滑下哈里肩头，转为环绕在他后腰，脚踝紧紧相缠——这个姿势可以让他最大程度*感受*哈里的温度。

金·曷城陷入海水随波逐流，那波浪托起他时让他看见北方明亮的双星，浸没他时将他卷入海底细软的砂砾。下一次浮出水面时下起雨来，雨滴落在他额头与双颊，雨水是温热的。

同样温暖的泪水从哈里眼中滴落，从金的颧骨侧边滑落浸湿了耳垂。

他伸手邀请哈里拉踏入海中，在被一下波海浪浸没他们之前，终将未曾说出口的叹息融化为一个吻。


End file.
